


five times josh dun was treated as if he was something other than a person

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, shitty divorce, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) fifteen, punching bag, the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times josh dun was treated as if he was something other than a person

  1. age sixteen, punching bag, the kitchen.



 

josh moved to get out the way of his mom, who drunkenly swiped for him. 

 

he was just trying to grab something to eat out of their almost bare cupboards, dammit. he didn’t need that. 

 

josh  _ just  _ needed to finish this paper so he could pass english, and he was close to his last page, but the gnawing of hunger at his stomach kept mixing up words and spelling and how to indent. 

 

_ big mistake _ , he thought to himself calmly and clearly, a juxtaposition to the fiery rage of the woman who gave birth to him.

 

“god  _ damn _ it,” she mumbled as she accidentally yanked her grandmother’s embroidered cross from the dirty wall. “you fucking  _ kids _ , you guys always ruin  _ everything _ ” she tried to swipe again.

 

he made it up the stairs, the mountains too hard for her clouded mind, before she could have caught him. he locks the door, and pulls a small shard of glass he stepped on on his way down from his foot.

 

_ the one time i decide not to wear shoes, _ he thought to himself, before shoving some saltines in his mouth and moving his mouse violently in order to wake up the sleeping computer.

  
  


2) age fifteen, sex toy, school yard after dark

  
  


he tried to run home, he did. but he was weak, so weak, from not eating and not sleeping and not drinking that he just  _ had _ to rest. 

 

and they knew his route home, knew that he would stop at least once to take a quick breather before carrying on his merry way home. 

 

them, and a few others.

 

he was on his fifth day of only drinking ten ounces of water, a new record, when they decided to finally pounce on him. 

 

his outer jacket came off first, and at least eleven hands were on him when the cloth left his body. he guessed later that the twelfth was the one unzipping his pants. his shirt was torn off, he still remembers that, but everything else is just the ten minutes after it happened. he had nail scratches everywhere. his dick, his ass, his face. one acrylic nail was stuck in his jacket, he had to pull it out when he got home. 

 

to this day, he still can’t see a cheerleader skirt without his respiratory and nervous system trying to leave his body.

 

3) age fourteen, disappointment, church youth group

 

josh looked down at his bible, and looked at the others. he saw how his was so much less worked on, saw the missing highlighter marks and missing notes and missing scribbles and missing glitter pen.

 

he gulped, looking town at first timothy one:ten. he fit basically all the things listed, all the things that god wills out of people. he thumbs back to his bookmark of romans fifteen:seven as the pastor speaks.

 

“those who have premarital relations, who are homosexuals, who steal, who lie, they are not allowed in the church of heaven,” the tall white man’s eyes seemed to stare straight at josh, who still had the five dollars he took from his mother to buy food in his pocket. “and are a burden, a disappointment, a  _ cancer _ onto this glorious community.

 

josh shed a tear and turned the pages back to first timothy, and wrote a small note in black ink.

 

_ watch yourself. _

 

4) age twelve, trophy, parent-teacher conferences

 

josh was pulling a four point zero gpa, which made his mother smile from ear to ear. she hadn’t had a sip to drink in days, and josh knew, he just knew, that if could keep it up, his mother would be satisfied and she would never, ever drink again. she ruffles his hair the whole night, and even buys him ice cream on their way home.

 

_ i can do it, _ he thought as he licked at his cone.  _ i can please mama. i can fix mama. _

 

5) age six, pawn, the living room

 

“fuck you, you conniving bitch!

 

“who are you calling a bitch? at least i didn’t cheat on my spouse sixteen  _ fucking _ times!”

 

josh heard a crash as he clutched to his pillow.

 

“either you let that shit go, and never fucking mention it again, or i’ll take joshua and you’ll never fucking see him again.”

 

another crash.

 

“the courts never believe men, you cumslut! the kid is coming with me.”

 

josh heard the familiar sound of people spitting on each other before another familiar sound, this time a slap.

 

“if you take the house, i’ll take the kid.”

 

his father smashed a glass vase onto the ground, it crashed into a table on its way down and shattered all around his (soon to be ex) wife’s feet. she’d have to crawl or walk or something on it to reach the other side of the house.

 

his father, who wore shoes everywhere he went, slapped her to the ground. a scream of wretched pain rang through the house.

  
“deal.”


End file.
